


infinite

by NoncanonGirlfriend



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoncanonGirlfriend/pseuds/NoncanonGirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio bleeds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	infinite

**Author's Note:**

> man i actually wrote this for my shitty ex months ago and i just found it again now and its actually my personal favorite piece that ive ever written :/

The blade pierces Mercutio's lung.

Tybalt darts back, flashing his sword in the late afternoon sun, tucking it back into its sheath practically unharmed. Capulet servants blot clean white cloths at the few blood stains littering Tybalt's velvet clothes.

Meanwhile, Mercutio falls. The crowd that has gathered immediately steps back, parting, Romeo glances at his friend frantically before slipping away. He runs down the Verona streets, moving away from the carnage.

Benvolio, instead, catches Mercutio. He scoops up the lithe boy in his arms, laying him gentle on his knees. The only people left are quickly chasing after Tybalt, alerting shopkeepers, or getting away as fast as they can.

"A PLAGUE O' BOTH YOUR HOUSES!" Mercutio shouts, clinging onto Benvolio tightly. He kicks his leg out weakly, helping Benvolio drag him back out of the bright sun. The crooked pavement stones are hot through his thin shirt, hot and slick with his own blood.

Mercutio breathes heavily. Benvolio holds him steady for a moment, letting the tears freely roll down his cheeks, dripping onto Mercutio's soft brow and his long eyelashes.

"Why do you cry, my love?" Mercutio gasps out, he slowly reaches up to drag his nails down Benvolio's tear-stained face.

"For you, Mercutio." Benvolio barely gets the words out. There's nothing he can do to help his dying lover, and he knows it.

"Seeing you sad, seeing you sad for what I have done, hurts more than this." Mercutio smiles shakily, gesturing to his wound. He attempts to sit up, Benvolio lies back against the brick wall of a nearby shop with him in his arms.

"You are a fool, Mercutio, but a lovely fool."

"If I am a lovely fool like you claim, then my love is for you." He coughs, a small amount of blood dripping out onto his chest. Benvolio runs his fingers through Mercutio's long hair, the dark waves are soaked with blood from a nick near his ear, but he still holds on.

"I am going to die very soon." Mercutio's heart is already beating erratically.

"I would rather be you than live without you." Benvolio plants a kiss to the top of Mercutio's head, still crying, barely breathing.

"Shh... don't say that. The world needs people like you." Mercutio's mouth is filled with dark blood, and it tastes metallic on Benvolios frail lips when he cricks his neck to kiss him again.

"I don't want to live without you." Benvolio mumbles, repeating himself, unable to think.

"Please, take your time. I'll wait for you. I'll save you a seat with the angels."

"Mercutio, I let you die. Tybalt was clearly going to kill you, I saw him, I let it happen. I am not going to where the angels are."

"You are, and if you don't, I'll drag you up there myself." Mercutio laughs. Benvolio can see the strength leaving his body, he can see even through his tears the blood and sweat and shaky figure, the once-proud Mercutio now almost nothing. He has but minutes.

"I love you." Benvolio kisses the bridge of his nose. "Wait for me, please. I'm not ready to lose you."

"You won't. We'll just be separated for a little while. I would never leave you." Mercutio makes promises, promises to Benvolio as he lays there in his arms on the hot Verona streets, rank with death and cowardice.

"Mercutio, I really love you." Benvolio messily smudges a kiss to Mercutios face, ignoring the scent of salt and brine. The spot on Mercutio's left side has grown larger, darker, deadlier.

"I am sorry, my love. Please be happy. Please... take care of yourself." Romeo and Juliet are far from both of their minds now.

"I will. for you."

"I give you my life." Mercutio intertwines his fingers with Benvolio's. It only takes a minute, a minute full of mumbled declarations of love and regret and hope, and then Mercutio exhales his final breath, mouth pressed to Benvolios.

Benvolio holds him, not wanting to let go. he lays the body down on the cobblestones. Blood rushes to his head, obscuring his thoughts, the only thing he can sense is the wet sobs coming from his throat.

Romeo rounds the corner, breathless, and Benvolio looks up at him.

"Brave Mercutio is dead."


End file.
